Project To This Day, You are Beautiful
by CarrotTopsHateRed
Summary: Kim's been hiding secrets... A fluffy one-shot for KICK and the Bullied.


_Kim didn't like her face._

It hadn't _always_ been that way, she remembered a time when she'd dot on some mascara, and think; _now that looks hot_.

Lately, though, she wanted plumper lips, a heart shaped face, and long, dark hair.

She wasn't an idiot, she knew he wanted her. The other girl with the "endless" legs and "sweet" smile. They were perfect, that's what they said, but whenever she saw them, her heart would clench. A match made in heaven.

She also saw, in her heart of hearts, that she could never compare. She was _short. _She was_ blond. _She was… _ugly. _

That's what Alice told her, and Alice never lied.

She left the bathroom. She was pretty now, just like Alice.

* * *

_Jack was waiting for Kim._

She wasn't there yet, and thinking about it made his vision blanch. Kim would call him if something happened. They were buds, they told each other everything.

But something was bothering him. His Ninja Star was acting strange lately, always wearing a frown or hiding a sniffle. She didn't have her normal tantrums of rage and whenever he talked, just talked, she would give a soft, straight answer.

That was not, correction: definitely not, Kim.

When he saw the girl strutting down the hall, he knew he'd been correct.

Kim, oh, what had she done?

She was wearing the shortest shorts he'd ever seen. A thin, tang-top accompanying the look.

"Is that the witch Alice was talking about?" a voice whispered down the hall.

"Yeah, the Ugly Witch"

"I didn't get the memo. Why didn't I get the memo?"

"The Ugly Witch now the Ugly Wore…" a few snickers followed.

He was confused. She looked sexy, maybe different, but definitely sexy, and what was this witch crap? He'd kill (yes, he was serious) the person who'd started it. Actually, killing _them_ seemed like a good idea as well. His nails dug into his flesh. "Kim, what are they talking about?"

She ran.

* * *

_He couldn't know what was happening._

She could feel a chill run up her legs as she went to math. He was on her heals, she knew it, but it didn't waver the click-clacking of cherry-red wedges. _Nope, this isn't happening… isn't happening… isn't happening…_

"Kim?" his voice was gruff. "What happened back there?"

"I don't want to talk about it," her eyes were watery, _"go away Jack, go away." _

"Now, why would I do that?" he gripped her arm. _So solid, so powerful. Why are you being so… so gentle?_

She suddenly thought about her clothing, how underdressed she was.

"Tell me Kim, tell me what's happening."

She couldn't hold it in, because he broke the dam.

"It started a month ago, when you were hanging out with Alice." she whispered. Shutting her eyes. "I guess she got a little jealous and, well…"

"Well what?"

She looked into his eyes. "She told me I shouldn't hang with you. Said I was being selfish, bringing down your status or something like that." her hands clenched into fists. "So, I told her as long as you were happy, I'd stay."

He nodded, his jaw stiff, "Continue."

"Well, when that wasn't enough she started spreading rumors. Kept saying something about my hair. I tried not to care, but, I guess when you're a teenager, you're bound to feel something.

"After a while, it went through text. She started calling me the Ugly Witch, and I… that's what did it. I thought if I dressed like her, all the crap would stop, and look how well that turned out." She took a breath, looking side to side. "Guess we should get to class, eh? Quit yappin about my problems."

Jack shook his head, taking her chin.

"Kim, you know those were lies, right? You're beautiful, you got that?"

She looked at him, her brows scrunched. "I'm not though. Why would they lie…"

His lips pressed against hers, soft and warm and- and rough.

"Never say that again."

And she never would.

Because if someone like him, could love someone like her, she must have something. Whether it was looks or personality, she didn't care, as long as he was hers.

"Kim, you're to nice. I would have beat the crap out of her the first day."

She smiled against his mouth. "I almost did."

* * *

I love one-shots, don't you? Always so cute.

As you all probably know, today is "Project To This Day, You Are Beautiful."

I think inner beauty is something only others can see, so I kinda went against the rules ): Sorry...

Just remember, we're all beautiful. Our skin and bones will never define us, and if you ask about any decent person, they'll say the same thing. Who cares what you look like when in 90 years, we're all geasers.

But really, my grandmother is beautiful, so is my mom, dad, grampa, papa, and grammy. When I look at them, I see what they've done, not a super model. Come on guys, perfections over-rated!

Well, hoped you liked it. Make sure you read the other stories. (:

Love,

CTHR


End file.
